1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook personal computer includes a main body enclosure and a display enclosure, for example. A keyboard is embedded in the surface of the main body enclosure. A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel unit is incorporated in the display enclosure. A liquid cooling unit is incorporated in the notebook personal computer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-182797, for example. The liquid cooling unit serves to cool an electronic component such as a central processing unit (CPU) chip.
Tubes are utilized for connection between the components such as a heat receiver and a pump in the liquid cooling unit. The tubes extend between the main body enclosure and the display enclosure. The tubes are placed at the backside of the LCD panel unit, for example. Accordingly, a worker is forced to manually set the tubes in the process of making the notebook personal computer. This results in a complicated process of making the notebook personal computer. The production cost increases.